


Waitpersonal Problem

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Possessive Derek, but not for the OMC, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/16/18: “evening, amuse, realize”





	Waitpersonal Problem

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 03/16/18: “evening, amuse, realize”

“Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Jeff. I’ll be your server,” Jeff announced never taking his heart-eyes off Stiles.

“Relax,” Stiles assured Derek soon as Jeff disappeared with their orders. “Maybe lil Jeff’s fondness’ll get us a nice discount.”

Derek huffed but behaved himself, until Jeff described the key lime mousse to Stiles as “bound to amuse your tongue.”

“Excuse me, waiter,” Derek interrupted. “I think I need a replacement.”

With one hand he proceeded to bend his knife in half before Jeff’s startled eyes.

Jeff fled for new cutlery.

“Think he realized he’s not getting a tip?” Stiles asked.


End file.
